Winter Luck
by PonyLoverGirl101
Summary: Jinx has finally left the H.I.V.E. Did she do it for Kid Flas h? Why did she take care of Winter? What is going on in her life. Jinx just wants to forget everything in her past. Poor Jinx. Find out everything here.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys i hope you enjoy my fanfic


	2. What is happening!

**Chapter 1**

Did she make the right decision? What would happen next? What would happen if they found her? All of these thoughts ran through her head as she ran from the H.I.V.E tower

At first she was sure she would never leave. Then Kid Flash had to come along and make her doubt herself. And then the other H.I.V.E caught on to her thoughts. Thats when it started.

The whipping. The stabs. The... She shivered at the thoughts of it all. She felt weak. She had cuts,scrapes, and burn all over her body. She couldnt walk much longer.

She collapsed in a nearby alley. She looked around the area. to her left was lots of cardboard scattered all over the dirty ground. That could be useful for a makeshift bed.

On her right was a dumpster full of food paper and cans. It smelled horrible. She decieded she would start with the bed. She struggled to get up again. She fell back dowm against the wall. She grabbed a loose brick from the wall and pulled herself up.

She grabbed cardboard and placed it along the right side of the alley. She shivered once again. Wait. It wasnt cold. She felt a breeze go by.

"Hey Lucky."

Jinx jumped at the sound of his voice. He knew who it was.

"What do you want Kid?"

"Did you accept my offer?"

"No!"

"Then why are you out here by yourself instead of inside your non secret secret hideout?"

"None of your damn buisness!"

Kid stared at her. She realized he was looking at the marks on her body. She turned around and got more cardboard. He appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?!"

"Who did it?"

"What?"

"Those marks. There is no way you got those in battle."

"Why should i tell you?"

"Because I know that I might be the only one who cares for you and you know it to. Who did it?"

"H.I.V.E" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I SAID THE HIVE!!"

He had a sad look on his face. Then she saw a look on his face. A look she had never seen before. Anger. He was mad. She grabbed his wrist before he could run off.

"Dont do it"

"Jinx, they hurt you. Look at yourself."

"I know. But now is not the time."

"But-"

"No. Dont do it. The time will come to kick their asses, but not now. Ok?"

"Fine."

"Good."

She began to start with her cardboard again.

"You know you can stay at my place right?"

"No thanks"

"Oh come on Jinxy. You cant stay here."

"Dont call me Jinxy. And I can stay here"

"Please"

He stared at her with his icy blue eyes. She always seemed to melt when looking at him. He really was the perfect guy. But not for her. Nobody was for her.

Jinx snap out of it! Your letting him get to you. Remember to trust no one. Be a loner. AND NEVER FALL IN LOVE. He will break your heart and leave you.

"Helloooo? Earth to Jinxy?"

"No! I mean. No. And dont call me Jinxy!"

"Ok ok. But ill be near if you need me."

"Whatever."

And before Jinx could react he kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

"BASTARD!"

She swear heard him laughing. She continued to build her bed for the night. When she finished she decieded to find some food. She spent an hour pickpocketing people for some money. She ended up with about 200 dollars. She spent 14 on pizza.

She was headed back to her alley when she heard a scream. A scream from a girl. A little girl. She was near. Should Jinx ignore it? Should she help? What would happen if she did?

Could she pull of being a hero?

 **Hey guys i hope you enjoy this first chapter. It took me a while to get it right. Plz review. Tata** **peeps.**

 **-PonyGirl**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Jinx POV**

She had to make a choice. Would she really leave a little girl in trouble? She couldnt. Or could she? She kept hearing Kids words in her head. She had too. She had to help her.

Jinx walked towards the sound of the screaming. She came apon 3 men and a girl that was probably 4 years old. The men were surronding the girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jinx shouted.

They turned around to face Jinx. They had smirks on their faces.

"Whatha gonna do princess?" said one of them.

"You dont want to know!"

"Sure we do"

The men walked towards her. She sent a hex large enough to knock out the first two men.

"Devil!!" the last man shouted.

She hexed him into a wall and he was knocked out. Jinx walked over to the girl. She was suprised. Because of her shredded clothes. Because of her dirty face. But mainly because of her.

The girl had light purple straight hair. Her skin was as pale as Jinx's. Her body was small and frail like Jinx. But her eyes. They were the same. She had cat pupils and her eyes were light purple.

"Whats your name?" Jinx asked.

She didnt answer.

"Who are you with?"

Still no answer.

"Are you alone?"

The girl nodded.

"Oh. Well find your way home."

Jinx started turned around and walked away. She was suddenly stopped by something clung to her leg. It was the girl. She was hugging her leg.

"You dont want to be alone do you?"

The girl nodded.

"Well i cant take you with me."

She picked up the girl and sat her back down. She started walking again when she found the girl on her leg.

"You dont want me to leave do you?"

Thr girl nodded. Should Jinx take her? Could Jinx take her? The girl is all alone and has no one. Jinx might have someone and the girl could have someone. Hhhmmmm.

"Fine. Ill keep you."

The girl smiled. Jinx picked her up and let her climb on her back. They continued to walk back to her cardboard bed.

"So girl. Why were those men after you?"

She didnt answer but she showed Jinx a microphone. It was covered in amethyst and sapphire.

"Is that yours?"

She nodded.

"Did they want it?"

She nodded again.

"Oh"

When they got to the bed Jinx let her sleep in it and Jinx slept in a box.

Jinx woke up to the light of sunrise. The girl was sleeping peacfully in her bed. Jinx put a peice of cardboard over her so no one would see her. She was going to go pickpocketing when she felt a slight breeze.

She turned around to find Kid standing behind her.

"Hey Jinxie! I got you something!"

"SHHHHHH!"

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"Here."

He put a lei made of roses over her head. She looked down at it.

"I dont have time for this"

She took the lei of and threw it at the wall. Kid gave her his trademark smile once again.

"If you say so."

He sped off. Jinx found the lei back on her neck again. She didnt take it off this time. For the next hour she spent time walking down the sidewalk stealing wallets and money.

Once she had enough she went to get the girl.

"Pssstt. Wake up."

The girl looked up at Jinx and sat up.

"Were going to the mall."

The girl stood up and took Jinx's hand. Jinx took her hair out of its usual horns and it was straight just like the girls.

They went shopping for more clothes and products. They got a couple of stares for their apperence. Jinx just glared at them and it stopped.

Jinx had gotten and put on a light pink short skirt that reached only half way down her thighs. She had on a white tank top crop top.

The girl was wearing a purple short skirt and the same tank top as Jinx but smaller. They wore white adidas with streaks of black.

Jinx had took them to a hair salon and they had their hair washed and brushed. Afterwards Jinx put their hair in high ponytails but it still reached the bottom of their backs.

The day had been great. They looked way better. They felt better. Jinx w as wondering though.

What would happen next?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Jinx POV**

What would they do next? Would they live in the alleys forever? Whould the girl be ok with that? This was what was running through her head as she carried the girl to the pizza place.

"So girl. I never got your name."

The girl just stared at Jinx. Then a though hit Jinx.

"Do you have a name?"

The girl frowned and nodded. Jinx put her down and looked at her.

"Hhmm. I got it. Ill name you Winter. You seem like a Winter type of girl. Just incase you didnt know my name is Jinx."

The girl smiled and hugged Jinx on the leg. She couldnt really hug her. She was only as tall as Jinx's knee. Jinx picked her up and headed toward the pizza place.

They were walking the block. They could see the place when all of a sudden it exploded. Jinx covered Winter. They stared at the place. Then a group of boys came out. Not any normal boys.

It was the HIVE. Jinx ran into the alley holding Winter. She peeked out. They were holding bags of money. How stupid could they be. I mean seriosly.

Out of all the places they chose the pizza place to rob. Come on. Jinx was watching as they loaded a black van with money. She glared at Seemore even though he couldnt see it.

But then Mammoth noticed her. He pointed her out and they advanced toward her. Oh no. Jinx ran and hid Winter behind a dumpster. She ran over only to find herself pinned against the wall by Mammoth.

"Looks like we found a traitor."

Jinx struggled to escape his grasp. She could do lots of things. But hand to hand combat against someone like Mammoth was a little bit harder.

"Let me go you bastard!" she screamed.

Gizmo smacked her with one of his spider legs. She fell to the ground. About 20 Billys were kicking her. She hexed them away. Mammoth grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to the ground.

He lifted his fist to punch. When he was about to bring his fist only to shout out in pain. He stumbled back into the wall. Wait what just happened?

Jinx saw Winter. She was biting Mammoth by the leg. Mammoth shook his leg and she went flying into the wall. She hit the wall with a thump. She looked at Jinx.

"Get down!"

Jinx layed on the ground. Wait did Winter just talk?

Winter was holding her mic in her left hand. She started singing. But she didnt just sing. She sang good. She sang great. Jinx noticed sound waves of purple over her head. It came from Winter.

HIVE flew backwards from her sound waves. Jinx got up and grabbed Winter. She picked her up and ran while the HIVE were dazed. She ended up at a gas station.

"Winter, that was awesome! What else can you do?"

Winter lifted hand at a dumpster. Her hand began to glow a light purple amd she hexed the dumpster. Jinx stared. She can hex?!

Jinx wondered. How had Winter survived? Jinx had thought. They couldnt stay in thr alleys. They needed a place to stay. Then she remembered. A while before she left the HIVE Kid gave her a card.

She took it out. It had an address. To his house. She didnt really have a choice. She spent the next 20 minutes looking for the address. She eventualy found the place. He lived in an apartment complex. He lived on the 3rd floor.

Jinx snuck in through the window that you would think was locked but really isnt. She ended up in a front room. It had a yellow couch with red pillows and a matching chair.

She was looking around when she noticed Kid in kitchen eating. She and Winter ducked behind the couch. He came and sat down. She stared at him. He didnt have his mask on... a shirt.

He was handsome. She would never admit it though. His cheekbones were perfect. He had a perfect six pack and his muscles were perfectly toned. He was only wearing boxers and socks.

Jinx and Winter crawled to the other side of the couch. There was a room near. When the cost was clear her amd Winter ran into the room.

There was a bed that had red bed sheets and a cover that was yellow and had a lightning bolt. There was also a bathroom dresser mirror and drawers. She sat on the bed.

She missed the feeling of a soft warm bed. Winter had crawled in and hid under the covers. Jinx knew she had fallen asleep.

Jinx took off her ponytail holder and put the covers over her body. She could just close her eyes for a sec...Jinx was asleep.

 **KF POV**

I heard someone breathing in my room. He walked in only to find Jinx curled up in his bed. She looked so peacful.

"Night Jinxy."

He closed the door. I guess ill be sleeping on the couch tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jinx POV**

She woke up to the sound of cars beeping through out Jump City. Wait. Shit. She was still at Kids house. She looked at Winter sleeping under the cover

She got up and went to the kitchen. She found a granola bar in the cabinet. She sat at the table and ate.

"If you break into my house you could at least say hi."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around and found Kid staring at her. He looked the same as last night. He conintued to stare.

"What?" she said.

"Uuuhhhh"

He blushed and looked her in eyes. She raised and eyebrow.

"Just your outfit. I like it" he said.

"Cant say the same back."

She looked at him and blushed more. She realized she smelled and her arms were sticky.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall 2nd door on your left."

Jinx found the bathroom so she could shower.

"Kid!!" she shouted.

He was by the door in less than a second.

"Yes my lovely?"

She cracked the door and threw out her clothes. Then she stuck her head out the door and glared at him.

"Dont call me lovely!

KF blushed at her. She slammed the door. Kid left to wash her clothes. He could hear her singing in the shower. She sounded beautiful. When the clothes finished he knocked on the door.

"Jinxy!"

"What?"

"Your clothes are done!"

She cracked open the door and held her hand out. Kid put them in her hand. She put her hand in and shut the door.

5 minutes later she came out wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She was in the fridge getting orange juice when Jinx Kid snuck up on her.

"Hey Jinx!"

"What?"

"If your going to live here i need to know more about you."

"Who said i was-"

"Whats your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Jinx is my name. I never had a different one."

"Oh."

"Whats yours?"

"Wally. Wally West."

"Hm."

"Do you have any family."

"Kid no one loves me why would-"

"I love you. And if you have family i bet they do to."

"I have a sister" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I have a sister."

"You do?!"

"Yea. You did ask."

"Wow."

He poked Jinx in the back. She jolted away.

"Stop it! Im ticklish!!"

"You shouldnt have told me that"

Kid tackled her in a tickle fight. She was laughing to hard to hex him away. Once he stopped they layed next to each other on the brown carpet.

"Jinx is their anything else your hiding from me?"

She stared into icy blue eyes. She remembered Winter. Winter.

"Hello? Earth to Jinxy?"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I did something good."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"And?"

"Now I am stuck with something I want to keep."

"Huh?"

"Hold on."

She got up and went into his room. She found Winter trying on one of Wallys flash t-shrits. It was like a big dress.

"Winter!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Look. Im the Flash!"

She ran around the room. She tripped on the shirt and fell on her face. She got back up and kept running. Jinx couldnt help but smile.

She grabbed her hand and walked out. Jinx stood in front of Winter. Kid was sitting at the table with 5 sandwhiches on his plate.

"How did you- Nevermind."

"What were you talking about earlier Jinxy?"

"Uuhhhmmmmm..."

She took a step to the left revealing Winter trying to keep his shirt up. He dropped the sandwhich he was holding. He stared at her.

"Hi mister!"

He kept staring.

"This is Winter."

"Jinx where did she come from?"

"She was all alone. There were men ganging up on her and i saved her."

She kept running around the table yelling "Im the Flash!"

"She has no one?"

"No. I found her alone. She has always been alone."

He ran to her and she stopped and stared at him.

"Is that my shirt?"

Jinx nodded. Winter stared at him in awe.

"Is that the Kid Flash?!"

Jinx nodded again. Winter screamed. Wally smirked. She started running around the apartment yelling "I live with the Kid Flash!"

Jinx picked her up.

"Dont tell anyone ok?"

"Ok Jinxy!"

"That goes for you to Kid."

"Ok. I promise I wont tell. Hey why does she get to call you Jinxy?" he pouted.

"Because she is younger."

"Not fair."

"Run!" Winter yelled.

Kid picked Winter up and sped off. He came back seconds later holding a dizzy Winter. When he put her down she fell on her face laughing.

"Were keeping her right?" he said.

"Yea."

Jinx picked up her up and took her into. Wallys room. She changed her out of his shirt back into her clothes. She picked her up and headed out.

They were about to leave his apartment.

"Jinx. Where are you going?"

"Shopping. Were going to the beach today."

"Oh ok."

They left the complex and headed to the mall. They went shopping for some stuff. Jinx ended up with a light pink bikini and matching flipflops. Winter had a light purple bikini and same flipflops. Its ok to ket 4 year olds wear bikinis right?

When they got back to the apartment they went to put their stuff on Kid wasnt home. They were eating noodles when he got back. Winter was sitting on the table.

"Jinxy! You home?!"

"Dont call me Jinxy!"

When he came in the kitchen he dropped his communitacor. His mouth was hanging open.

"Keep your mouth open and you'll catch flies"

He closed his mouth and blushed. Winter had finished her noodles and got up to put the bowl up when she walked right of the table.

Kid ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. Jinx picked her up and they went to brush their hair. When they finished they began to walk to the beach.

Kid offered to run them but Jinx didnt want to and Winter wouldnt be left alone. When they got there they had been having. a good time.

Jinx decieded to wear her hair in horns again. She sat burrying her feet in the sand while Winter played in the water. She would occasionally splash Jinx and Jinx would throw sand at her laughing.

When they finished they went to the changing rooms to put on their clothes. They were walking home when Jinx noticed that they were being followed. She went into an alley and hid Winter.

A group of people had come out ofnthe shadows. Wait.

Where they the Teen Titans?

 **Cliffhangeeerrrrrr XD** **-Ponygirl**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Jinx POV**

Were those the Teen Titans? Where was Raven. What is about to happen? God where is Wally when she needs him. Wait no. She doesnt need him. She needs no one.

"Jinx" Robin said bitterly.

Jinx backed up fearfully. She didnt want to fight. Not here. Not now. Not with Winter watching. She couldnt.

"Titans Go!"

Starfire threw a starbolt at Jinx. She did a cartwheel and dodged it. She gave Winter a look saying 'no matter what, dont leave that spot'. Winter looked like she was about to cry.

Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at her. Jinx jumped over him as he came to her. He ran his horn right into a brick wall. She stopped and bent down on her knees. Since when did she get tired so easily?

She never got so tired. She looked to her left only to come face to face with Robin's foot. Her back hit the wall with a sharp pain. She groaned in pain.

She forced herself to get back up. She tried to run only to hit the wall again from one of Starfire's starbolts.

She slid down the wall with a thump. She tried to force herself to get back up. She didnt have the energy. She coudnt. She deserved this. All her life.

She had been taught to be bad. Raised to be bad. Told to be bad. It was all her fault. She just had to listen. She did this to herself. All because of her.

Robin stood over her. He held his staff high in the air over her head. She hated that staff. She hated Robin. Then she saw Kid in the distance.

"Jinx!"

Robin brought the staff down with a thump. She blacked out.

"Was Winter ok?"

 **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer. And btw I would really appreciate some reviews. I know people read this. Im just hoping for reviews.**

 **Id like to know if there is anythingnyou want me to change or if there is something you dont like. I want to make this the best for you guys. Tata :D**

 **-PonyGirl**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Jinx POV**

Where am I? Why is there a big window in this room? Is that water outside? Where is Kid? Omg where is Winter?

Jinx looked around. It looked like a jail cell. But more sophisticated. It was all white room. There was a bed in the corner (Which she was laying on). There was a black chair in the opposite corner.

She figured out she was in the Titans Tower. Outside the door was a hallway going only right. She was on the end.

Was Winter ok? Where was she? What happend to Wally? I hope he is ok. Wait no I don't. Im not supposed to. Im not supposed to like or love anyone. Im a danger to everyone.

She thought over this while taking down her hair and combing through it with her hands. She didn't notice when the door opened and someone came in. It was Melvin .

She had heard about her from Wally. What was she doing here? Why was she here? What did she want?

"Hello miss. Are you Jinx?"

"Yea. What do you want?"

"Will you play with me? Raven is busy with Timmy and Teether. Cyborg and Beastboy are playing video games. Starfire is shopping. And Robin is a meanyhead."

"Um...sure."

"Yay!"

Jinx had a confused look on her face. Melvin came back holding a teapot. There was also a tea set. Wait, was it floating?

"Here you go!"

She picked up a floating teacup and handed it to Jinx. She poured something from the teapot into her cup. Jinx was about to drink when Melvin yelled

"STOP!!"

"Huh?"

"Jinx. You have to hold out your pinky."

"Um. Ok."

Jinx held out her pinky and drank from the teacup.

"Is this Sprite?"

"Dont tell Raven. I told her it was tea cause she doesnt let me drink soda."

"Ok."

They continued to drink. She also brought pop tarts with it. Jinx acually was hungery. She kept wondering about the floating tea set.

"Um Melvin."

"Yes?"

"Why is that floating?" she said pointing at the tea set.

"Its not floating. Bobby is holding it."

"Bobby?"

"Yea Bobby. He's my friend."

She poked what seemed to be the air then suddenly a giant teddy bear was standing there holding the tea set. Jinx nearly dropped her "tea".

"Its ok Jinx. Dont be afraid of Bobby. He only bites mean people. Your not mean."

Jinx stared at Bobby. He smiled at her with sharp pointy teeth. Just then Melvin saw a shadow down the hall. It was floating.

"Melvin! Where are you?"

It was Raven. Melvin gave Jinx a look that said 'Uh oh. Im going to be in big trouble. Gotta go. Bye'

Melvin got up and ran outside grabbing Bobby's hand.

"Melvin? What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

Jinx heard someone screaming there head of. She covered her ears. That HAD to be Timmy Tantrum. Melvin and Raven covered their ears.

"TEETHER GIVE TIMMY BACK HIS BLANKET"

After about 30 seconds the screaming stopped. Melvin and Raven left. Raven had locked the door back. Jinx sat on her bed staring into space. What will happen now?

"Jinxy?"

It was Kid. He was standing at the door looking in through the bars.

"What?" she said staring out the window.

Less than a second later he was sitting next to her.

"Im sorry."

"For what Kid? You did nothing."

"I wasnt there for you. I should have been there. Im sorry. Robin wont approve for me to let you out. Im so sorry."

He layed his head on top of hers. She didnt stop him. She layed her head on hi shoulder. Did he always wear cologne. It smelled like honey. Jinx liked honey.

They stared out into the bay surronding the Tower. They just sat there until his damn communicator went off. Why now?

"Sorry Jinxy. I gotta go. Bye."

He kissed her on the forehead before she could protest and then sped off. She sat in silence until she heard a voice.

"Jinxy!"

"Winter?"

 **Kid Flash POV**

Sometimes Dick could be a real dick. I mean seriosly? Who tells someone they cant love someone they cant love someone then beats the hell out of the girl you like? I mean he did only hit her once but seriosly?!

And then you tell me you wont let her go even when she is trying to change her ways. She quit her team to change and all you do is lock her up. And why then ?

Why did you have to call then? Me and Jinx were having the perfect moment. Kid was sitting in his room re arranging it for the 48th time when he heard a scream.

He raced to the main room.

"Whats going on?" he asksed.

"I dont know." asnwered Robin.

Suddenly a black portal opened. It was one of Ravens portal. They all gave confused looks. Then stepped in one at a time. When they got out they were all at Jinx's cell. They heard another scream.

"Jinx!"

Kid vibrated through the door and saw Raven holding Jinx's arms around her back. There was a giant hole in the wall. Raven struggled to hold.

"Jinx?!" he shouted.

Jinx kept screaming trying to break free. The other Titans watched not knowing what was going on. Then Jinx bit Ravens arm. Raven yelped and let go and jumped back rubbing her arm.

Jinx ran forward and jumped out of the window. Seconds later Ravens portal appeared over the ceiling. Jinx fell out and landed face down.

"Jinx!!"

Kid ran over and scooped her up. When she saw his face she calmed down. She stared at him. Her hair was all over her face. Her knuckles were bleeding from punching the window. She breathed heavily.

What was wrong with her?

 **I hope you guys are satisfied. I would really appreciate some reviews. Tata**

 **-PonyGirl**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Kid Flash POV**

What happend to her? Why was she acting like that? She never acted like that.

Kid thought this over while taking a walk around the city **(He acually just ran around the city for the 34 time)**. After he had got Jinx to calm down Robin ordered him to take Jinx down to the UIC (Underground Insanity Chamber).

But Jinx was not insane. She was perfectly sane. I could see it in her eyes. She wasnt insane. She was hurt. But why? What happend to make her break that window?

What was making her do this? He needed answers. He ran back to the tower. He ran down to Jinx's cell. There she was. Sitting in the corner. Combing through her hair.

"Jinxy?"

She turned around and faced him. She just stared. He vibrated through the door and came over. He sat down next to her.

"Jinx why-?"

Jinx put her face into his chest and cried. She sat there and cried. Kid wrapped his arms around her.

"Jinx."

"Yea?"

"What happend?"

"Well"

 **Flashback in Jinx's POV**

"Winter?"

"Jinxy!"

Winter ran up to Jinx and hugged Jinx on the leg. Jinx bent down and hugged her.

"I missed you so much."

"Its cold in here."

Jinx got up to get Winter the one blanket she had. She heard a gasp. She turned around to see Kyd Wykyyd with is arm around Winter's neck.

"Winter!!"

Winter struggled to escape his grasp. Jinx ran over and tried to punch Kyd. But he teleported to the other side of the room. For once he had a smile on his face. And Jinx hated that.

She ran towards him. She thrust her fist at him only to fimd she hit the wall. She turned around ignoring the pain in her fist. Kyd had teleported outside.

She ran into the glass causing it to crack more and more. She screamed in pain as her arm collided with the broken glass. Kyd Wyykyd had teleported away.

She continued to break the glass till it broke. She tried to jump out the window only to find a pair of hands holding her arms back.

It was Raven. She struggled to break free of her grasp. She had to get to Winter. That smile Kyd had. It was the same smile he and the others had before... She shivered at the thought of what happened.

"Jinx!" Raven shouted.

Jinx continued to struggle.

"Jinx!"

Wait. Was that Kid?

 **End of Flashback**

 **Jinx POV**

"Jinx."

Jinx sat in silence laying on Kids chest. It was so warm.

"Raven's arm was bleeding. You nearly bit into her veins."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"I know you are. It might take more than that though."

"I know."

Suddenly Jinx heard Robin call Kid's name. She cursed to herself. Why did Robin ruin everything?

"Sorry Jinxy."

He picked up Jinx and put her in her bed then vibrated thru the door and ran away. Jinx sat up in her bed. She hadn't realized how hot it got.

God. It's getting really hot in here. Jinx started breathing hard. She wiped sweat off her forehead. Why is it so hot.

She got up and went to the door to look at the tempature. What?! It was over 100 degrees in there. She even had sweat stains. She peeled off her crop top and skirt. She rapped herself in the thin sheet on her bed.

When would Kid get back?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Jinx POV**

She woke to the sound of a chuckle outside her door. She was laying on her face with the sheet over her. She must have fainted from the heat.

She got up and rapped herself in the sheets. She looked through the bars only to see Kyd looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"YOU!"

Jinx reached out to grab him by the neck. He stepped back to where she couldn't reach him. She kept on trying. She fumed with rage.

She noticed that her power inhibator started to smoke. By now she was raging. Her inhibator cracked. It kept cracking more and more as she kept reaching for him.

Then it split in half and fell of her wrist. Shd hexed down the door. She grabbed at Kyd but he keot teleporting. Each time he teleported she hexed. He kept going till they reached the main room.

The Titans noticed her and immideatly started attacking. Where was Kid? Hse kept following Kyd as the Titans followed after her. Once they reached a fork in the hallways they went to the left.

The Titans followed far behind. Jinx reached the end of the hallway. Kyd was gone. She had failed. How could she have been so stupid. She should hve tried harder.

She looked around. She saw a room with a lightning bolt on it. Kid's room? Her curiosity got the best of her. She walked in the room. It had a red and yellow bed with a matching rug. There was a wooden dresser.

There was also a mirror in a corner and a bathroom. She went down and sat on the bed. She stared at the floor. She never told anyone but secretly she loved to sing.

She was always to shy to sing. She thought people would judge her. She never sung in front of anyone. She slid down to the floor. Wondering. Thinking.

 **Kid Flash POV**

I just came from the kitchen to go to my room. And now I find everyone at my door. What are they looking at.

"What's going on?"

He pushed past all of the Titans to the front. There was Jinx. Sitting on the floor. Looking at the ground. Singing?

 _"Wait a second let me catch my breath_

 _Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

 _Your lips are moving i cant hear a thing_

 _Living life as if we had a choice"_

Woah. She sang good. Great!

 _"Anywhere anytime_

 _I would do_

 _Anything for you_

 _Anything for you"_

Why doesnt she sing more often?

 _"Yesterday_

 _Got away_

 _Melody_

 _Stuck inside your head"_

That is awesome

 _"A song in every breath"_

Woah. Jinx's hair began to float above her head. Sparks of pink floated around her. As it circled her body her apperance began to change.

He hair was put into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink tank top crop top with a black cat on the back. She wore a light purple skirt that went high above her knees. She was wearing black high tops with white shoelaces.

 _"Sing me_

 _Sleep now_

 _Sing me,to sleep_

 _Sing me_

 _Sleep now_

 _Sing me,to sleep"_

Kid stared at her. She was beautiful.

"Jinx.."

Jinx jerked her head towards the Titans staring at her. She jumped and screamed. She hid under the bed.

 **Jinx P** **OV**

This is not happening. They didnt hear that. Wait what happened to her. Why do I look so good? She could see all of the Titans feet. What do I do?

"Jinx?"

It was Kid's voice. She was to embarrassed to come out. She wouldn't come out.

"Jinx. You can come out."

It was Ravens voice.

"No" Jinx whispered.

"No no no no no."

This has got to be the worst moment of my life. Jinx sat there with her legs up to her chest. Suddenly little pink sparks befan to dance at her finger tips.

Whenever she moved her fingers the sparks followed. Suddenly it stopped again. What was it? The bed turned black. It began to float up.

It was Raven. She pulled Jinx out from under and sat the bed back down. Jinx buried her head in her knees, to embarrassed to look at them. She just sat there.

"Jinx. Its ok. Don't be afraid."

No. Im never afraid. No no no. I can't be. I can stand up and face them. With that Jinx stood up and turned around. All of them stared at her. Not sure what to do.

She stood there staring into Kid's eyes. She couldn't do this. Raven held out her hand. She started flying towards Jinx. Jinx started backing up. Then she made a bad decsion.

When she got to hus big window she put her hand against it. She hexed the window. It shattered. She leaned back, and fell. She closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to the water.

 **Kid Flash POV**

"Jinx!!"

He ran out the window after Jinx. He knew from "research" that Jinx couldnt swim. He watched as Jinx hit the water. He came in seconds later.

He swam around looking for Jinx. He noticed her bright pink hair flowing in the water. He rapped his arm around her and swam to shore. Once he got to shore he listened.

She wasn't breathing.

 **Hey guys I hole you like this chapter. I hope it is long enough. I gtg. Im 12 in the 7th grade. I have a bed time sooooo...tata.**

 **-PonyGirl**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Kid Flash POV**

Is she ok? What is taking her so long? When will they let me come in?

After Kid had pulled her out of the water she immediately ran to the Titans for help. Now Raven was in there checking to see if there was anything wrong with Jinx.

There wasn't right? He paced around in the hallway(more like running at 150 mph). He stopped as he saw the door open to her room.

"Is she ok??" he asked.

"Well. She doesnt have any major injuries. But there is something wrong. Very wrong. She'll tell you."

"Ok.."

Kid ran in the room. Jinx was lying in a hospital bed. She was wheezing very lightly.

"Jinx?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Kid.

"Kid?"

"What's wrong. Are you hurt?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not an injury."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You won't care."

"Yes I will."

Kid stared into her feline pink eyes.

"It's...my birthday"

"What?!!"

Jinx glared at him.

"I said it's my birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Ill be back"

He ran out the Tower. What gift do I give the love of my life? What does Jinx like. Pink. Black. Hmmm. What is related to Jinx?

She is bad luck. But what do i give her. A three leafed clover. Kid chuckled at the thought. Then it hit him. He ran as fast as he could. This would the best gift ever.

 **Jinx POV**

What is he doing? Why is concerned about my birthday. Jinx heard a knock on door.

"Come in."

Kid entered the room holding a big box. It was covered in pink wrapping paper and had a black bow.

"What is that?"

"It's a gift. For your birthday."

He sat the box on the edge of her bed. Jinx sat up and looked at the box.

"For me?"

"Who else?"

She pulled of the ribbon and studied it. She put it down and pulled the box towards her. She heard a noise. What is it?

"What is that?"

"Open it and find out."

Jinx she opened the box. She craned her neck and looked inside.

OMG ITS A BLACK CAT. Jinx pulled out the cat.

"Oh my god!!"

She layed the cat in her lap. It crawled up her torso. She picked up the cat and put in on her head. It was more like a kitten.

When the cat fell of she giggled and picked it up again. Kid smiled. He was glad he got a nice gift. When Jinx remembered that Kid was watching she put the cat in her lap and pet it.

"How old is it?"

"Its 4. Do you like it?"

He already knew the answer.

"Its good."

When she thought Kid wasn't looking she continued play with the cat.

"Thanks Kid."

"Welcome."

Jinx heard a knock on the door. She quickly hid the cat under her blankets.

"Come in."

It was Robin. He was holding what looked like a jail for your hands. It was 2 metal hand cups connected together. It was probably a power inhibator.

Jinx hid her hands underneath the blanket petting her cat. What should I name it? I'll name it Lucky. Where had Kid gone? He was there one minute gone the next.

"Let me see your hands."

Jinx glared at the Boy Wonder.

"No."

Robin glared at her. Then he put his attention to the big box that was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Lucky purred.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing."

Robin eyed Jinx. She looked down ingnoring his glaze. He saw her looking at her blanket. He grabbed the blanket and snatched it off the bed.

Jinx immediately snatched Lucky holding her in her grasp. Robin raised and eyebrow. Jinx heard a voice calling from down the hall.

"Roooobbiiiin!!"

It was Starfire. She floated into the room. She gasped at the sight of Lucky.

"Kitty!"

She ignored Robin and went to pet the cat. Jinx turned away from Star holding Lucky.

"Awww."

Star frowned. Jinx ignored her. She put her hand against Lucky's paw. She stared into her (Lucky is a girl) bright yellow eyes. She felt a spark in their hands.

Jinx jolted her hand back. The cat blicked and turned and sat in Jinx's lap. Robin walked over and grabbed Jinx's arm to put the power inhibator on. Jinx pushed him back.

Lucky did a low grow in her throat. Her eyes glowed bright yellow. She shot a yellow hex at Robin. It hit Robin in the shoulder.

"ARRGHHH"

Robin fell to the ground. Starfire rushed over to help him. Lucky licked Jinx's hand. Jinx stared at Lucky.

What did she do?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Kid Flash POV**

What's going on? What's wrong with Robin? Why is he covering his shoulder?

Kid watched as Robin grabbed his shoulder. Starfire flew behind.

"Robin. Are you ok?"

"Ask your girlfriend."

What's wrong with him? Robin never acted liked that. At least not to me.

And what does Jinx have to do with this? She would never. Kid raced to Jinx's room. She was sitting on her bed petting her kitten. At least she liked it.

"Jinxy?"

"Don't call me that."

Jinx glared at him before going back to petting the cat.

"Robin told me you hexed him. You didn't do it right?"

"No. I didn't."

"Then how did Robin-"

"It was the cat."

Kid gave a confused look to her. How could a cat do something like that? That was crazy talk. Jinx noticed his look.

"Try to punch me at normal speed." she said

"What?! I cant-"

"Do it."

How could I punch the love of my life? I cant to it. But she wants me too. I have to do it for her. Ill just imaginimagine something i hate. HIVE.

Kid threw a punch at Jinx. Lucky's eyes glowed and threw a hex at Kid. Kid dodged it and stared.

"What the heck!"

"I know right. Lucky did the same to Robin."

"Lucky?"

"Yea."

Kid smiled. That cat was special.

But why?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jinx POV

Why can Lucky do what I can do? Will it stop? Is she gonna stop it soon?

"You ok Kid?"

"How did-?"

"I think it was me."

Jinx played with Lucky's paws as they talked.

"How is it you?"

"I am bad luck. Maybe I have a connection with black cats."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Hm."

Jinx placed Lucky on the floor next to her bed. She picked up one of the pillows and put it next to Lucky. She then picked Lucky of the cold hardwood floor and put her on the pillow.

She took the yellow pillowcase of the other pillow and put it over ill Lucky. She then heard BB's voice.

"KID WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REMOTE"

He smiled at Jinx then ran off to find a remote that was soooo important. I can't stay here forever. Their just going to put me back in the stupid room. Im not going back there.

Jinx grasped her hand on the side of the bed. She struggled to sit up but she eventually did it. She winced as she moved her legs to dangle of the bed. She set her feet.

She shuttered at the coldness of the floor. Her knees wobbled as she stood. She bent down and picked up Lucky.

"Were leaving this bad place now."

Lucky stared into Jinx's eyes. Jinx cracked open the plain white door. She looked outside. The hallway was empty and silent. She tiptoed down the hallway.

She stoped at the sideway. She could hear the tv blasting in there. She looked around the corner. Kid, BB, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven were sitting on the couch. Kid, BB, and Cyborg were playing video games.

Robin was eating ramen noodles while watching them play Mortal Kombat. Jinx hated watching. She always gagged at that kind of stuff. It made her sick.

Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her weird alien foods with the blue goo from the fridge. That stuff looks disgusting. Jinx waiting for the perfect time to run across the hallway.

She quietly walked down the spiral stairs. She came up to the door that led out of the tower. She studied the situation. There was a security system. SafeHouse 2000. The best of the best.

How do I get past this? If I open the door it will beep and the Titans could hear. Ugh so much work. Whatever.

Jinx hexed the door. The system started beeping like crazy. Jinx ran to the bay. How do I get across this? She looked in the water. It looks to be only about 6 feet deep.

That's how tall I am though. I have no other choice. But I cant see. What about Lucky? I have to. Jinx sat Lucky on the edge of the bay.

Jinx stepped into the water. It was warm. She stepped the rest of the way. The water was up to her neck. The voices of the Titans filled the doorway.

Jinx pulled herself underneath the water. The Titans obserevd the area. They walked up to Lucky. Kid frowned at the sight of her outside.

Jinx couldn't hold her breath much longer.

"Lucky." Kid mumbled.

Robin raised an eyebrow (or whatever is under that mask making one eye bigger than the other).

"Nothing." Kid said.

Jinx's head plunged from the water. She gasped. The Titans jerked their heads towards her. She grabbed Lucky. She ran as fast as she could pushing against the water.

Of course Kid caught up to her. Even in water he was fast. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"Jinx."

Jinx felt tears coming up in her eyes.

"Don't touch me."

She yanked herself from his grasp. She turned around and wadded through the water. She went as fast as she could. She had to get away.

She ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. She looked on her back only to find a 6 inch birdarang sticking out of her back.

She felt all of her weight disappear as she fell into the water. She hit the floor with a thud. The birdarang pushed further into her back. She cried in pain.

Bubbles escaped her mouth. She breathed in the salt water then coughed. The water surronding her turned a dark red. Her vision got darker as she breathed in more water.

The last thing she saw was Kid holding her head. Then she blacked out.

 **Kid Flash POV**

"Jinx!"

He glared at Robin who was holding 3 birdarangs. The 4th one was currently stuck inside of Jinx's lower spine.

Jinx splashed into water. Kid ran after. He noticed a cloud of red. He went in only to find Jinx's lifeless body.

He grabbed Jinx bridal style and went to the surface. He placed Jinx on the bay.

"Jinx!"

He did CPR hoping to ger her back.

"Jinx!"

Jinx eyes flashed open. She rolled over and began to cough up water. She pulled out a peice of seaweed from her hair. Jinx was wheezing.

 **POV Change**

She crawled to the water and threw up. She dipped her hand into the water to wipe her mouth. She noticed Lucky walking up to her and sitting down.

She felt to pain of the birdarang stuck inside her back. She staggered to stand up. She froze when she realized that Kid was still watching.

She bent down to pick up up Lucky. She screamed in pain. She fell to her knees. She glared at Robin who was arguing with Raven. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Kid's face full of concern. Even with wet hair he looked cute.

"I can help."

I can't say yes. I cant do it. That will only make me weak. I cant. But I cant do it. I already. Jinx stared into Kid's icy blue eyes. Why do I feel like this?

It's not like I sway when he is around. I just get lightheaded. And I dont sigh. I breath with a melody. I cant. Or can I?

"Please?"

I cant. I cant. No no no. I cant. But can I?

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Kid I said yes!"

Kid smiled. He picked her up on his back before she could deny it. Next thing she knew she was at an apartment complex.

"Where are we Kid?"

"This is where my aunt and uncle live."

"What!"

She climbed off of Kid's back and fell when she tried to stand up. Kid helped her up and put her arm around him. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

It was a lady.

"Redhead." he answered.

She heard a lot of locks on the door. How many did they have?

The door opened to a woman. She had long red hair just like Kid's.

"Wally!"

She gave him a bear hug ignoring Jinx. She pulled away. Kid was madly blushing.

"Why are you in uniform Wally? And wet?"

"Long story."

She then turned her direction to Jinx looking down at her wet shoes.

"Oh dear! Who is this? Have I seen you befor?"

"Another long story. This is Jinx. We need help."

"With what?"

Kid looked at Jinx signaling her to turn around. She slowly turned holding on to Wally's shoulder. She gasped.

Jinx turned back around to face her.

"Come inside."

Kid walked her inside. She sat down on an red couch. The lady went into the kitchen and came back with 3 glasses of orange juice.

"Sweetie did he do that?" she asked Jinx.

"Yes." she whispered.

She handed a glass to Jinx and Wally.

"You know we have to get that removed fast."

Jinx nodded.

"Barry is on duty. He wont be back for a while."

"K." he said.

Who is Barry? Is this his aunt?

"Oh sweetie Barry is Wally's uncle im Aunt Iris."

Jinx nodded again. Iris stood and went into what looked like her bedroom. She came out and motioned for Jinx to come. She looked at Wally telling him to stay.

She walked into the room. Iris told her to sit on the the bed. It was a navy blue. Iris walked into the closent. She came out holding a pink cloth wrap and a towel.

She put all of the stuff on the night stand. Jinx turned around for Iris to look at her back. She grabbed the towel and gave it to Jinx.

Jinx rolled the towel up and put it in her mouth. This was going to hurt really bad.

"Ready?"

Jinx nodded. She waited. Is she going to-OOOOWWWWWW. Jinx screamed in pain. Iris studied the birdarang. She threw it onto the dart board on the wall.

She made a bullseye. Jinx reached to touch her back. Iris smacked her hand away. She grabbed the towel and used it to wipe away the blood.

She grabbed the pink cloth wrap and put it around Jinx's waist to cover the stab. She led Jinx into the closent to find something to wear after she showered.

Iris was about the same size as Jinx. But she was taller. Jinx found a sports bra and short shorts. Iris told her the towels were in the laundrey room. Where is that?

Jinx opened the door and closed it behind her. When she turned around she was face to face with Kid.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream. Does it hurt?"

"If you had to had been stabbed in the back by a birdarang and had it pulled out of you would you have been in pain and screamed?"

"Yea."

"There's your answer."

Jinx wandered around the hall hoping to find the laundry room.

"What are you looking for?"

"Laundry room."

Kid ran to the door at the end of the hallway on the left. She walked to the door. Kid opened the door for him. She walked in.

"I dont need your help."

Kid shrugged his shoulders and left. She grabbed a towel amd turned around. She was face to face with the Flash. Jinx yelped and hexed her towel to ashes.

Aunt Iris was in front of her in an instant. How did she? Is she a? What is going on?!

"Barry it's ok. Wally brought her here."

He raised an eyebrow. Iris glared at him.

"Fine."

Then he was gone. Iris turned around to face Jinx.

"Sorry about that. Barry is always on guard."

"Oh. Sorry about the towel."

"Its ok."

Jinx grabbed another towel and left. The bathroom was mostly made of pearl. Everything on the sink was pearl. The counter was a white granite.

The water was nice and warm against her hand. She had put her clothes on the rack on the wall. She stepped intonthe shower.

She yelped as the scolding hot water xame in contact with her back.

This is going to be bad.

 **Hey guys sorry for the wait but this one is much longer so I hope you enjoy. Once again please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Kid Flash POV**

What is his problem? We were like best friends. Then you just had to stab me in the back. Well techniclly it was Jinx's back. But whatever.

Kid had to leave Jinx with Aunt Iris so he could still be on duty. This way he doesnt have to worry about Jinx.

Kid was in his room in the tower listening to music with earbuds and playing Mortal Kombat. He hadn't noticed when Robin walked in the room.

"Wally?"

No answer.

"Helloo?"

Still no answer. Robin noticed the earbuds in ears. He walked around his bed and pulled an earbud out.

"Wally?"

Kid turned to get his earbud but Robin was clutching it in his hand. He got back to his game, ignoring Robin.

"Kid!"

He pulled out the other earbud. Kid still ignored him. Robin hated being ignored. He grabbed Kid's control and threw it across the room.

"Hey! That was my only controller!"

"Oh well. Use BB's."

Kid mumbled under his breath. He stared out of his window.

"Kid what is your problem?!"

"What's _your_ problem?"

"What?"

"First you lock her up. Then you put her in a psychopathic chamber. Then you stab her in the back! Literally!!"

"She's a crimanal! She was obviously out of control. And do you expect me to let a criminal just get away?!"

"She isnt a criminal! She changed!"

"How do you know that?!"

Kid glared at Robin.

"You dont know if she is lying. If she is spying on us."

"Would she have stayed at my house for months?"

"What are you-"

"Would she have acually stayed to get medical attention?"

"That does-"

"No she wouldnt have. She can change if you would acually give her a chance."

Robin stood there thinking. He sighed.

"She gets one chance."

Kid smiled.

"Yes."

He immediately left to tell Jinx the good news. He set off 3 speed monitors while running. He didn't even knock. He vibrated through the door. Jinx was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when she was suddenly being crushed in a bear hug.

"Watch it!"

Kid put her down and smiled like crazy.

"What?" she said.

"They said yes! Robin said yes!"

"Wait what?!"

"Lets go!"

"Wait but-"

Kid was already holding her and half way to the Tower. When he got there he put Jinx down. She was dazed from the ride. He rung the door bell over 50 times. Cyborg practically yanked the door open.

"God Kid. What's the rush?"

"Gotta go."

He grabbed Jinx and ran inside. All of the Titans were in the living room talking. He heard Robin talking about Jinx. He sat Jinx down.

 **Jinx POV**

Back here again. This one place. Did they really accept me?

"Kid where do I sleep?"

He turned around to face her. He was holding a book. Since when did he read on his free time?

"You sleep in here until we get you a room."

He handed her the book. It was a sketchbook. It looked like her old one but better. There were more pages. On the cover was a black cat. She set it behind her.

Kid's comunicator went off.

"Hello?"

It was Beast Boy.

"Robin wants you and Jinx in the living room."

"Cant you just get up and tell us?"

BeastBoy groaned. Seconds later BeastBoy was standing in the doorway.

"Robin want you Jinx. Happy?"

"Yes."

Kid stood up and followed BeastBoy. Jinx grabbed her sketchbook and followed behind. As they walked into the room everyone directed their attention to Jinx.

Jinx looked down ignoring all of their stares.

"They agree. Jinx will have a chance. Any funny buisness and sent to jail."

Kid smiled even bigger. Jinx nodded. On of the lightbulbs shut off. Robin glared at Jinx. Its not like I control bad luck. Oh wait. I can. Everyone got up and left.

Jinx walked around looking for a pencil. There was one sitting on the couch. She picked it up and sat down. She looked around to see if anyone was around.

She started drawing a new unicorn. She spent most of the day on it. When she finished it was 7 o clock. She went into the kitchen to find something. She changed her mind after seeing the blue goo in there.

The only she has is the sports bra and short shorts Iris gave her. Whatever. She knocked on Kid's door.

"Who is it?"

"Jinx."

The door opened. Kid wasn't wearing a shirt. He had on shorts with lightning bolts on them. She walked in and put her book down. She picked up her clothes and went in the bathroom.

Once again the water burned the stab on her back. After she showered she found a comb and took down her horns. She put her headbands on the counter.

When she got out Kid was gone. She layed down on the bed. The cover was so soft. She stared at her sketchbook. Had she realized the unicorn had a lightning bolt?

She put it on the nightstand and stared out the window. So dark. Just how I like.

In the morning Jinx woke to the light outside. She could hear snored. She turned around. Kid was sleeping next to her. She nearly screamed. Had he been there all night?

She quietly climbed out of bed. Does Kid have any hair jel? Jinx looked through all of the bathroom cabinets. No jel. Jinx left the room to find some. All of the Titans were still asleep.

She went to the living room. Jel! It was sitting on the table. She grabbed it and went back the bathroom. She spent at least 30 minutes on it.

She went into the kitchen. I need coffee. After she made some she sat at the table drinking it. Someone walked in. Was that Robin?

He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue basketball sborts. But his hair. HIS HAIR.

It was messy and sticking out everywhere. Jinx burst out laughing. She nearly spilt her coffee. He noticed her at the table. He growled and left. She left her coffee on the table and went to get food.

She ended up with a bag of Takis. When she turned Kid was standing at the table holding her cup.

"Hey Jinxy."

"Dont tell me you drunk that?"

"Yea why?"

"Shit. Holy shit."

"What."

Kid eyes widened. Suddenly he was gone. She could only see flashes of red and yellow running around. He knocked down a 2 vases and a chair. Raven floated into the room.

"Um Raven."

"Yea?"

"If Kid had supposedly drunk caffiene and was currently running around the tower breaking anything he sees what would you do?"

"What?"

Kid ran around even more. Raven's cloak was turned around on her face. She struggled to turned it around. She took it of and put it back on.

"Coffe?"

"Yup."

Raven used her magic to make a sheild. Kid ran into it and was knocked out cold. Jinx walked over and picked him up by the arms. She dragged him over to the couch. She sat him on the couch.

She went and poured out the coffee in the sink. I have to be more carefull. She grabbed her Takis and went walking around the tower. This place is nice.

She went a sat on the couch next to the knocked out Kid. What comes next. Revenge. I need to get Winter back. I could go today. Jinx got up and snuck out of the tower.

Raven was sitting at the bay. Jinx stood still.

"Where are you going?"

How did she know I was here?

"No where."

"You know Wally will be upset when he wakes up."

"I wont be gone long."

"How do you plan to get across the bay?"

"Dont know."

Raven sat there meditating. She pointed to a rock. Jinx walked to it. On it was a grey button. She pressed the button. A blue path appeared across the bay.

That would have come in handy. She walked across the path. When she reached the end the path disappeared. She walked to the HIVE tower. Her feet ached by the time she got there.

She maneuvered her way to a window. Shs looked inside. The HIVE were sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching wrestling. Behind the couch was a cage.

Winter was sitting in the corner with her knees to her face. Jinx crawled in through the window. She walked across the bars on the ceiling. She grabbed onto a hanging light and slid down.

She jumped down to the top of the cage. She hexed a circle in the top. She picked it up and set it aside. She crawled inside. Winter looked up.

She was about to speak when Jinx covered her mouth. She put a finger up to her mouth. She let Winter crawl on her back. She jumped and crawled out the top of the cage.

She grabbed the light and crawled up it. She walked carefully across the bars. Before she jumped out the window she hexed the tv. The HIVE jumped at the sound.

Jinx jumped out and landed on her hands and feet. They took the alleys to the tower. They didnt hide that well considering it was day time. When they got to the tower Jinx knocked on the door.

She set Winter to the side so they wouldnt see her. BeastBoy opened the door for her. Jinx took the door as he left not saying a word. She let Winter sneak in before closing it.

Winter got back on her back as they walked through the hallways. They headed to Kid's room. When they got there she hid Winter beside the bed. She went looking for Kid.

He was eating a sandwhich. When he noticed he ran over.

"Jinx! I have to show you something!"

He grabbed her to a room. It was like the Titans rooms but this one had a black cat on it. Did they?

"Look."

He opened the door. The room was nearly identical to her room in the HIVE tower. But above her bed was a giant heart made of roses. It was beautiful.

"Did you-"

"I designed the heart. Do you like it?"

Jinx stared at it. She wonder. Why do you always push him away? He does all of this for you. He clearly loves you. You know you love him back.

No Jinx. Dont love anyone. They only break your heart. It isnt worth it. You never have loved. You never will love. Stop it.

But he loves you. You cant deny you love him. Look at him. He's perfect.

Your right.

"I love it Wally."

She went in and sat on the purple bed. She took off her shoes. She ran her toes through the velvet carpet. It was so soft. Her sketchbook was sitting on the black nightstand.

"Jinx."

Kid standing next to her. She stood up and faced him. She always had to look up because he was 5 inches taller than her. She stared into his eyes.

"Jinx. Do you know I love you?"

"Yes."

"Jinx. Do you love someone else?"

Jinx frowned.

"No."

"Then who do you love?"

She stared. She did something she wouldn't regret. She rapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them. Was his face always this warm?

She could feel smile. They stayed in that position for 5 seconds. When they pulled apart Jinx stared at the floor. That was awkward. They heard a crash.

It came from Kid's room. But why. Oh no.

Winter?

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy! Not much to say. Tata**

 **-PonyGirl**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Jinx POV**

By the time she got to the room Kid was already there. Winter's head was covered by one of Kid's shirts. Again.

"What the?" said Kid.

Jinx ran over and pulled the shirt off her head. Winter smiled and ran back into the closent.

That was Jinx realized that she wasnt fully dressed. She chased after Winter.

"Long story short. I got Winter back." she said holding Winter.

She left Kid still wondering what was going on.

"You hungery Winter?" Winter nodded.

She picked up Winter and tunred around.

The Teen Titans were standing at her doorway. Jinx froze. The bolt holding the shelf fell out and the shelf fell.

"Ummm..."

Robin stepped up. His hair was looking WAY better.

"Who is that?"

"Uuuhhh"

"Does she have a home?"

No answer.

"Where did you get her?"

"No where."

Robin clearly thought I was lying. I was a criminal but I dont steal kids. Thats just messed up.

Raven used her magic to bring Winter to them. Winter struggled to get back to Jinx. Then Winter screamed. Not a normal scream. It was horrible.

The Titans fell to their knees. Jinx stood there standing. Why am I not affected? Is Kid ok? He was on the floor in the closent grabbing his ears.

The glass window broke. So did the tv. Once Winter was satisfied she closed her mouth. The black barrier surronding her broke and she ran to Jinx.

Jinx picked her up and stared at the Titans. She walked around and went to her room. She sat Winter on her bed. Jinx closed her door.

"Jinxy are you ok?"

Jinx sat on the other side of the bed with her hands in her face.

"Im fine Winter."

Winter frowned.

"What's wrong? Is it me?"

"No."

Winter got up from the bed and went into the closent. She came out with a dress and pair of scissors. The dress was bright pink. It reached above Jinx's knees.

Winter got black spray paint. Where did she get that? Jinx turned and looked at Winter.

Winter took the scissors and cut off the top of tbe dress turning it into a crop top. She did the same to the bottom making it a crop top.

She used the spray paint to make stripes on the skirt. She went back in the closent and came out with heel boots like the ones she had back at the HIVE and purple spray paint.

She sprayed them purple. When she finished she pushed it all towards Jinx. Jinx picked it up and studied. Amazing for a 7 year old. Jinx tried the boots on.

How did they know my size? Weird. Jinx put on the rest of the stuff. She went in her bathroom to look at herself. She had a full sized mirror.

I look awesome! The stuff is perfect.

"Nice job Winter."

Winter smiled. Wait what about Winter? Jinx hadn't noticed her clothes. She was really dirty. Her clothes were stained with dirt and smelled really bad.

"Lets get you something Winter."

Winter got off the bed and grabbed Jinx's hand. They walked out of her room to the kitchen.

"When was the last time you ate Winter?"

Winter counted her fingers up to eight. Then she counted outloud.

"Eight weeks!"

"You mean day?"

"Whats the difference?"

I guess Winter didnt really go to school. The boys were sitting on the couch (Not Kid) watching tv.

Jinx got the chips she had earlier and let Winter hold them. She took them back for herself and handed an apple to Winter.

"I dont want an orange!"

"Uh Winter thats and apple."

"Whats the difference?"

"Fine."

Jinx took the apple back and handed her a cookie. Winter smiled and tried to fit it in her mouth. The cookie was to big.

Winter took a bite out of it as they walked.

"Where you going?"

Kid was standing in front of them. He had that same stupid cute grin on his face.

"Shopping. Why?"

"Can I come?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to come?"

"I feel left out."

He drew a fake tear on his face with his finger.

"No. You cant come."

"Okk..."

He left them. They started walking again when they heard.

"Starfire! Jinx is going shopping!"

Then they heard a scream that couldnt get any girlier than that.

Jinx felt a poke on shoulder. She turned around. Starfire was flying behind.

"May I attend friend Jinx?"

"I dont have a choice do I?"

"No the way!"

Starfire came in for a bear hug. Jinx dodged it. She shook her head so Starfire wouldn't try again.

Starfire directed her attention to Winter.

"Who is this?"

She flew over Winter studied her. Winter was awed by seeing that Starfire can fly.

"Winter. Her name is Winter. Lets go now."

They continued out of the tower. Jinx let Winter press the button to walk across the bay. She oohh at it.

When the got to the mall the went to Forever 21. Winter wanted something just like Jinx. She ended up getting a smaller dress like the one she used to give to Jinx.

She would "fix" it when they got back. They both also got purses. Jinx's was pink. Winters was smaller and purple. Starfire was running around picking up everything she saw.

Jinx had lost both Winter 3 times. She made Starfire put most of the stuff up. They paid for their stuff and left. Kid opened the door for them.

"Did you get me anything?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause you love me."

He used his usual playful grin.

"No I dont."

"They why did you-"

"Lets go inside now."

Jinx took Winters hand and led her inside. All of the Titans were in the living room sitting on the couch or in a chair. What's going on?

Jinx walked them to her room. Winter had designed her dress to look like Jinx's. She did the same thing with her boots. Hse fell nearly everytime she tried to stand up.

"You'll get used to it."

Someone knocked on the door. Winter put on her skirt before Jinx opened the door. It was Starfire. She motioned for them to follow her.

She led them to her room. Jinx was nearly blinded by how pink the room was. Raven was sitting on her bed reading a book. Kole was sitting on a cat bean bag.

Terra was sitting a pink chair. Jinx stood there. Whats going on?

"Friend Jinx. We are doing the slumber party and you are attending!"

Slumber party? Me?

"Uh. Ok."

Starfire sat on a circle rug. She motioned for all of them to sit with her. They all sat in a circle.

"We will be doing the gossiping now. I'll start if you like."

"Fine with me."

Starfire thought for a second or to.

"I have it. We will talk about the earthly relationships. I am doing very fine with Robin. He is very nice. What about you Raven?"

"What?"

"How is your relationships going with the beastboy?"

Raven blushed a little and hid her face in her cloak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on." said Terra "We know you like each. Beast Boy flirts with his jokes. You smile at his when you think no one is looking! We know you like him. Admit it."

Raven blushed even more.

"Say it. We know you like him."

Raven mumbled.

"What?" said Jinx.

"I like him." she whispered.

"What?"

"I said your right."

All the girls giggled. Raven looked at Terra.

"If I have to admit it then so do you."

"What are you talking about? I dont like any boy."

"Say that to Jerchio." she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Jinx got up and got a bottle of water from the table then sat back down.

"What about you Kole? You dont really seem like you like anyone?"

"I dont like anyone."

"Fair enough."

They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Until Terra spoke up.

"Jinx?"

"What?"

"Tell us about you."

"What about you and Kid Flash?"

Jinx nearly choked on WATER. Me and him? No way. No how.

"Were not dating."

"You both obviously like ech other."

"I dont love anyone."

"Thats a lie."

"No it isn't."

"Prove it. Tell us honsetly that you hate him."

Jinx froze. She stared at them. Honestly...

"I knew it."

"I dont like him."

"Then why couldnt you say that you hate him?"

Jinx froze once again.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" said Kole.

"Sure" they all said.

"Terra" she said "Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat the blue goo in the fridge."

Terra gagged before standing up and heading to the kitchen. She got a plastic glove and picked of a peace of the blue sticky stuff. She studied it.

"Eewww."

She held the goo over her mouth and dropped it. She forced it to go down. She stiffend for a second then let loose.

"Oh. It didnt-"

Terra covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. They burst out laughing. After dying of laughter they went to check on Terra. She had brushed her teeth for the 5th time.

"I am never doing that again."

She walked out of the bathroom scraping her tounge on her teeth. When they sat back down Terra picked Jinx.

"Truth or Dare?"

Jinx didnt have much to hide.

"Truth."

Terra thought hard.

"Jinx, your truth is...Have you ever dated anyone before. If you have who did you date?"

Jinx stiffend. That was a mistake. She never loved him like that. But he did.

"Y-yes."

Terra smiled.

"Who who who?"

"Red X."

Her smile disappeared.

"Oh."

Everyone stared at her. I knew I shouldnt have said anything! Now theh think I'm stupid. But I haven't seen him since I left him. Years ago.

They heard crying from outside the room. The door opened. It was Melvin, who I hoped was on Bobby, Timmy, and Teether.

"I told you guys to stay in bed." said Raven.

"Teether stole my blankie!" shouted Timmy.

He pointed at Teether who was trying to wat the blanket. Raven used her magic to give Timmy back his blanket.

"Go back to your room."

Timmy pointed at Winter. They were both the same age. Winter got up and walked over to Timmy. She held her hand up.

"Hello. Im Winter."

Timmy stared at her hand before shaking it. He didnt say his name. Melvin jumped off of Bobby and went to Winter.

"Hi. Im Melvin. Thats Timmy. And thats Teether."

"Hi!"

Winter sat back down rocking from side to side.

"Go to your room" Raven said.

"Aaawwww."

Melvin's pigtails dropped as they walked out of the room.

"Lets put the pj's!" said Starfire.

"I dont have any. Neither does Winter" said Jinx.

"I bought us all some!"

"Of course you did Star."

Im starting to like it here. They had pj's with there color. Star got pink. Raven got dark blue. Terra got yellow. Kole got light blue. Jinx ended up with black.

"What about me?"

Winter didnt get one. Jinx went to her room and got her a white shirt. It reached her feet but it covered her. Jinx didnt have any pants to give her.

The rest of the night the girls ate and talked. Jinx didnt eat much. They told her she was to skinny. Whatever. They all got sleeping bags. Winter had to sleep in Jinx's.

The night was great. Jinx fell asleep instanly.

This was great.

 **I hope you guys enjoy. Please review!!! Tata.**

 **-Pony Girl**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Jinx POV**

She woke up to the sound of Winter giggling. What is that girl doing up so early? Jinx sat up and looked around for Winter. She was messing with a box of glitter.

She got it all of Starfire's bed. Not that that would be a problem.

"Winter?"

"Yea?"

"Might wanna stop."

"Ok."

She put the glitter down and hoped of the bed. They went back to her room to change into their clothes. They went into the kitchen to eat. Jinx had crackers. Winter had a peice of cake.

Jinx got her sketchbook from her room then went back and sat on the couch with Winter. Winter was watching My Little Pony. Jinx wont admit it but she loves mlp.

She was drawing a unicorn when the most annoying sound went off. It came from the table. The Titans rushed into the room. Why did they make it so annoying.

"Crime alert. Jump National Bank."

They all made their way to the bank. Most of them got into the T-car. The rest had to walk (run). Jinx got anxiety as she jumped as she was the only jumping from building.

Whaf if it is the HIVE? I cant even imagine.

She stops when she sees the Titans around the building. She jumped down and landed on her hands and feet. She walked over to see what they looking and.

Jinx nearly got sick. What did I do to deserve this? Are you kidding me? Standing inside the bank was the HIVE with their new replacment. Red X.

Jinx stood there shocked. They advanced outside.

"Titans Go!"

They all ran out and began to fight. Jinx stood at the corner of the building.

"Long time no see beautiful."

Jinx spun around and threw a hex. It was Red X. He easily dodged it. She threw another hex at him. He jumped over like like it was no big deal.

"What do you want X?"

"Why did you choose those losers over me?"

"Excuse me?"

He walked closer to her.

"You chose the goody to shoes over there."

"I dont love you. Get it over with."

She ran towards and jumped. He leaned back and she missed him.

"You could have been with me. You will be with me."

"Yea right."

She threw a hex at him. He easily dodged it. He threw x's at her making it so she couldn't move. He got closer and closer till they were inches apart.

"So what's up with the playboy then?"

"What are you talking about?"

She clawed at the x's to get them off. She ended up getting her hands stuck too.

When she looked up Red X was gone. Nope. He was pinned against the wall by Kid. He threw a x on his face and pushed him back. Kid ran around aimlessly.

Jinx's eyes glew and the x's burned away. When she looked up X was gone. She spent so long running after Kid to get the x off his face.

"Goddamn it Kid stop!!"

He stopped and turned his head.

"Jinx?"

She grabbed his hand so he wouldnt run off. She pulled at the x stuck on his face. Her hand got stuck to the x. She grabbed her stuck ahnd with the other hand. That hand got stuck.

"Damn it!!"

She put her foot on his chest and tried to pull her hand off. It didnt work. Her hex's wernt working in this x. This is so embarrassing.

She realized the Titans were staring at her. Shs moved her foot and put her head in her head in her arms.

"Shit."

Kid moved his head around.

"What's going on?"

Jinx had to walk all the way back with her hands stuck to Kids face. Once they got to ths tower Cyborg used a lazer to get her hands free.

"Better be glad you didnt burn me" she mumbled.

She walked off leaving Cyborg to get the stuff off of Kid's face. She spent 5 minutes washing her hands to get the stuff off. She got ready to take a shower and go to sleep.

She never told anyone but she had a unicorn onesie. She loved unicorns. She never left her room or let anyone in when she had it on. After showering she sat on her bed undressed.

She had her sketchbook sitting in her lap. She thought on what to draw.

"And to think he had the nerves to tell me I love him. I love anyone I want to. Not that I love anyone..."

"Who you talking to?"

Jinx jumped so high she thought she hit the roof. It was Winter's voice. Jinx looked around. Where was that sneaky girl? She looked under the bed.

Winter was wearing her onesie. Really? Now what do I wear?

"What are you doing Winter?"

"I dont know."

Winter got from under the bed and pulled the hood over her head. Guess I'm going to sleep in bra and underwear thanks to Winter. Winter tripped on the onesie and fell on her face.

When she got up there were tears in her eyes. Jinx went over to her.

"Whats wrong?"

Winter opened her mouth. Her 2 big teeth were missing. Had they been loose this whole time. The teeth were lying on the ground. Winter picked them up and hid them under her pillow.

She rinsed her mouth to stop the bleeding. Winter excitedly went to sleep right after. Before Jinx went to sleep she slipped a unicorn drawing under her pillow.

Maybe there is one thing I love.

 **Hey guys. I spend a long time on these so I hope you enjoy. Let me know if there crappy. I dont care. Tata**

 **-PonyGirl**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jinx woke up sweating. Its so hot today. Even like this. She got up and laid on her stomache. So hot.

Winter was still sleeping. I could go to the pool today. Alone or with Winter. Jinx forced herself to get up and turn the fan on.

She put her hair in it's usual horns. She could do Winter's when she woke up. Jinx heard a knock on her door.

She covered herself with a towel and cracked the door open. It was Kid.

"Jinx?"

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen my ipod?"

"Seriosly?!"

"I cant live without it."

Jinx rolled her eyes and closed the door on him. She poked Winter.

"Winter?"

She opened and closed her eyes before fully opening them.

"Going to the pool wanna come?"

Winter nodded before trying to go back to sleep.

Jinx pulled her off the bed. Winter got dressed. Despite the weather the only shoes they had were their combat boots.

Jinx did Winter's hair into horns. Jinx had gotten Winter a matching choker to hers. Even the headbands. Once they were done Jinx checked to see if anyone was in the hallway.

Jinx always felt self conscince about her body. She knew people liked skiny girls but not girls with grey skin cat eyes and pink/purple devil hair.

They went into the hallway. She made sure to be quiet so no one would hear them. Once they made it to the city they were on guard. When they made it to the pool they left their boots by the chairs.

They steped into the water. It was cool. They left their headbands inside their boots. Jinx looked around. She noticed a boy aith red hair and the same face as Kid. Kid!

Jinx dipped her head in the water. Did he follow them? Not that he hasnt done it before. He looked around. Jinx realized he spotted her pink hair floating around her.

Why is he here?

"Jiiiinx??"

Jinx watched above the water as he jumped in the water. Jinx watched as he swam to the side. Jinx had hung her hand on the side of the poolbsincne she couldnt swim.

Jinx came up for air. Kid noticed her. Jinx glared.

"What are you doing here Kid?"

"I was hot!"

He smiled. Jinx ignored him.

"I thought you coundnt swim Jinx?"

"I cant stupid."

Kid tilted his head before going under the water. What is he doing? Jinx felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her in. It was Kid

What is her doing?

She was pulled in the water towards the deep end. He let go and swam to the top leaving Jinx. Jinx struggled to get up. She she moved her arms in down motions.

She kicked her legs as she went to the top. She gasped for air when she made it. She grabbed the wall.

"WTF WALLY?!?!"

He smiled with his stupid grin. Jinx glared.

"You can swim now!"

What is he? Omg. Jinx realized she had swam. The rest of the day she spent either thinking while underneath the water.

She then went around looking for Winter. She found her stealing cookies from the snack stand.

Jinx didnt care. She even asked her to get her one. She didnt tell Kid. Once Jinx was done she wrapped a towel around her. She and Winter walked back to the tower.

When they got back she looked down the halls before running to her room. They changed back into regular clothes.

Jinx layed down thinking. This is terrible.

But she wasnt prepared for what is happening next.

 **Sorry i didnt post for a while. I have another fanfic now. Tata**

 **-PonyGirl**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bursting lights. Cracking walls. Jinx jerked her eyes. What is happening? Where is Winter? Jinx sat up. She heard screaming and crying.

Jinx put on her usual dress and did her hair before walking out of her room. There were holes in the wall. Cracks in the wall. Everywhere.

Floating black objects. She ducked as a rock nearly hit her in the head. She ran to living room. Jinx eyes widened.

Raven sat on the floor crying her eyes out. The entire room was chaos. Terra and Kole were running around trying to knock away the flying objects.

Cyborg were dodging everything coming their way. Robin and Starfire trying to calm Raven down.

"What is going on?!?!"

Kid turned her way. He ran over and handed her a peice of paper. Jinx dodged objects flying everywhere.

She got back into the elevator. She read the note.

 _Dear Titans,_

 _You dont know me. You dont know anything. Well someone does. Wonder who? I hope we will enjoy our new toys._

At the end of the note was a picture. Melvin,Timmy,Teether, and...Winter. They had ropes strapped around their necks. Standing in front of them was...Jinx crumbled the note in her hand. The note burned to ashes.

Her eyes glowed. She bursted down the elevtor door. Everyone stared. Jinx screamed. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. Jinx clenched the ashes in her hand.

Kid ran over. He waved his hand in front of her.

"Jinx! Jinx! You have to stop!"

Her eyes glowed brighter. Her hair floated above her head. Kid stood trying to get Jinx down while the others were still focused on Raven.

"JINX!!"

By then she nearly exploded the entire room. There were holes in the floor. Kid reached his hand out to Jinx.

She stared at it.

"Jinx..."

She reached her hand out before stopped. He stood at her. Jinx reached out and grabbed his hand. Before collapsing.

Jinx woke up in a cold sweat. Kid was asleep beside her in her chair. How did they fix my room this fast? They didnt look through her stuff did they?

Jinx sat up. Her memory returned to her. The picture. She went to freshen up. After putting on a bra, crop leather jacket, and jean short shorts.

She was about to leave the room when Kid was in front of her in a flash.

"Where you going?"

"To fix this mess."

"I'll bring the rest!"

Before Jinx could deny it he was gone. She opened the door to the titans. Raven didnt have her cloak. She wore a black crop top and jean shorts. She looked a mess.

"Jinx knows how to fix this!"

Robin raised an eyebrow (or whatever makes one eye bigger than the other.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

She pushed aside of them and headed out of the tower. When they reached Jump City Jinx stopped at an hidden alley.

"What are we doing here?" asked BeastBoy.

"Just wait."

Jinx went and picked up a crowbar in the far corner on the left. She put the end inside a hole in the wall. She pushed it towards the right.

The wall started to move. By the time she stopped the was a tunnel where the wall should have been. She dropped she crowbar.

"How did you know about this?" Cyborg asked.

"Dont ask."

They continued down the tunnel until the saw a red light. Jinx stopped in her path followed by the other titans.

"Wait."

Jinx continued walking leaving the other confused. She walked towards the light. It was a bunker. There was a bed, pool table, and a mini fridge.

Sitting on the bed throwing darts at a dart board was Red X. He turned at the sound of Jinx's voice.

"So you came back?"

"You know exactly what I'm here for."

"Do I?"

"Give them back."

Red X stood up and walked closer to her till they were at most a foot apart.

"To whom do you speak of?"

Jinx glared at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"That's what I do best."

He leaned in further. Jinx grabbed him by the chin and looked him in the eye.

"Listen up. I dont love you. I never have loved you. I never will love you. Ever! So give me the goddamn kids back!!"

X took a step back.

"So you never did love me?"

Jinx nodded still glaring at him.

"That's all I had to hear."

He took a remote and pressed the one button on it. A wall opened up containing the kids inside a cage. What is he doing? Jinx then realized what she just said to him.

"X wait!"

He threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Seconds later, he was gone. I just told the guy that loved me with all his heart that I never loved him back.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! Jinx put her hand over her face before hexing the cage to let the kids come out. They went running to Raven and the other Titans.

Winter stood behind Kid trying to pull his mask of by pulling on his hair.

"Oooowwwww!!"

Jinx walked past them without saying a word.

"Jinx, how did you know him?"

It was Robin. Jinx turned around to face him.

"None of your goddamn buisness."

"It is my buisness when my team is involved in it."

"Nothing!"

She procceded to walk away cursing underneath her breath.

"Robin dude!" Kid said.

"Sorry but this is important when it comes to my team."

Robin looked over to Raven as if saying something. Raven nodded. She rose her hands and a black rope formed together. It wrapped around Jinx pulling her back.

"What the hell?!?!"

She struggled as the rope continued to pull her back. The rope disintegrated leaving her facing Robin.

"One last time. How do you know him?"

"Robin!!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE. I USE TO DATE RED X THAT'S HOW I KNOW HIM. I LIVED WITH HIM HERE BEFORE I GOT WITH THE HIVE. HAPPY?!?!"

The Titans stood in shock. Winter stood staring at her. Jinx had tears in her eye. Her eyes glowed bright pink and the roof collapsed leaving a wall of bricks separating her from them.

She ran. Away from the Titans. Away from Winter. Away from him. She didn't stop till she was out of that tunnel.

She ran back to the tower not daring to look back. She walked to the edge of the bay. She sat crossing her legs. She ran her fingertips across the water staring at the riples in the water.

She could hear as the other Titans got closer. Her eyes were bright pink from anxiety, anger, and depression. She stuck her hand in the water.

The Titans dared not to say a word. They silently walked into the tower. Robin avoided making any contact with Jinx. Kid stayed behind. He slowly walked up to Jinx.

Hs sat down next to her. He stared at her as she moved her hand gently through the water.

"Jinx..."

She turned her head towards him. She stared at him with her glowing pink eyes.

"What do you want Kid?"

"Earlier..."

Her eyes grew brighter when he mentioned it.

"What?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"I'm asking now. How did you meet him?"

Jinx hesitated before speaking.

"I met him while on a mission given to me by the Brotherhood. I was told to find documents from a military base in california. I ended up finding out X was looking for the documents too. We comprimised. I would get the documents. I would tell him what was on it. Then it just happened. He asked me out. I said yes. We dated. But later on I joined the HIVE. I felt more distant from him from then on. Later on I found out that See-More liked me. That made things even more complicated. The HIVE didn't know about X. Later I told him how I felt. He said it's ok. From then all he tried so hard to impress me. To win me over. He really did love me. Then I had to go and crush his heart..."

She realized Kid was watching her as she spoke. Like he was acually intrested. Had I just said that to him?

"Oh."

That's all he could say? Seriosly?

"What about you Kid? Any other relationhips?"

"Other?"

"You know what I meant."

"Well no. I never really loved anyone as much as I love you."

Jinx's eyes returned to normal. Kid smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you have any family Jinx?"

"I had no siblings. My parents are dead."

"Is it ok for me to ask how?"

"I was only 4. My parents worked at a military base. They were told to go on a mission near the grand canyon. They were in charge of mining a kryptonian gem. That day I had been with them. They never trusted babysitters when they first found out I inherated my mother's power. They were mining the gem when there was an attack. It was some Doomsday guy. My mother and father stood in front of me as he fought Superman. Superman hit his fists on the ground. Cracks emerged in the ground. Doomsday fell in. My parents dodged the cracks...But fell in the canyon. I couldn't save them in time. I had been on my own after that. I sneaked my way on a boat. Made it to America. Found my way to Jump City. The Brotherhood found me. And so on."

"Wow. Sorry for your loss..."

"Yea. From that day on I hated heros. It's not like I was born to be good in the first place."

She noticed Kid had gotten closer as shs rambled on about her. She took a deep breath.

"Well- we should- um- get back to- the tower."

"Yea.."

They walked to the tower in silence. When they made their way to the main room the Titans were in some sort of meeting. Everyone turned their attention to her.

Kid ignored them and left. Jinx stood there. Cyborg looksd at Robin. What is up with these guys and looks? Robin cleared his throat.

"Um Jinx. I would-like to apoligize-for earlier. I should have respected your bounderys."

He smiled nervously. Jinx faced her back to him. She walked down the hall. She stopped.

"And Robin-"

Her eyes glowed as the floorboard underneath him broke and his foot was stuck.

"Apoligy not accepted."

She sashayed down the hall towards her room. Kid was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh I didn't tell you earlier but..."

He held out his hands. Lucky was laying down. Jinx ran over and picked her up.

"Where did you find her!"

"Outside."

Jinx played with Lucky. Kid exited the room leaving her to play. Jinx put her down on the side of the bed. She looked at Winter sleeping peacfully on her bed.

She is like a daughter to me. Like family. And I am not letting anything break that.

Not now. Not ever.

 **Hi guys I hope you enjoy this. Tata**

 **-PonyGirl**


	18. Sorry

**Guys I am sorry for not updating soon enough. There is a lot going on in my family. Personal stuff and school stuff. I am not deleting this but this story is now up for adoption (or whatever you call it). Please PM me about it. I will continue though. Tata**

 **-UknowWhoItIs**


End file.
